The invention relates to an electrical resistor having a resistance layer of a cermet material applied to a support and contact layers associated with said resistance layer, the resistor being subjected to a heat treatment.
When known electrical resistors of this kind are used as strain gauges there is the problem, on the one hand, that sensitivities having a gauge factor of only about 5 can be obtained, which results in increased expense in connection with the subsequent evaluation circuit.
There is also the problem that only poor reproducibility of the gauge factor values is obtained.
It is an object of the invention to create an electrical resistor of the above type which is of readily reproducible high sensitivity.